User blog:Dante hotspur/Debunking the most common misconceptions about digimon.
I wrote this post as a guide to help other users to portrait Digimon franchice and its characters in an accurate way since most of users actually believe all the falacies Screw attack put in both digimon episodes.(Note don´t believe anything from screwattack they dont know a shit about digimon) Fallacy no.1.- Digimon anime series is the franchise's main canon. The most popular fallacy about digimon, and the source of all misconceptions, also repeated by Death battle(they didn't use anything from the games for the research of both digimon episodes), Digimon was actually created as a virtual pet by Bandai, a toy company that also publish videogames, Toei animation doesn't own digimon, Bandai does. Even though the anime is canon, Official profiles, virtual pets and Videogames are higher layers of canon, and as such they debunk the anime plus''' Digimon games predate the anime series', actually Digimon adventure was a loose adaptions of the first digimon world videogame, mixed with some elements from the maga. Fallacy no.2.- Digimon needs humans (tamers) to evolve Again another misconception created by the anime, in Digimon adventure we generally see the main digimon as defenseless creatures while thier humans parters are not around, unable to digivolve, this is the origin of this misconception, even in the series the villains are Digimon that reached high evolutuon levels without humans partners, but this fact is totally overlooked.... ignoring the anime, if we see at the videgames, there are entire cities populated by digimon, and most of them are permanently evolved. ' But ....wait S'creaw attack said Child level was Renamon's natural state? Again Screwattack doesn't know a shit about Digimon, in the games all of renamons evolution can be found as wild monsters,' ' there are wild kyubymon, taomon and sakuyamon at the city of flotia, that serve as minor characters in the story (mostly npc at te city) actually taomon is a sage that helps the player to uncover the truth behind the events of the game, obviosuly he reached Ultimate level without a human partner. '''So you can find all of renamon evolutions in wild state, Rookie level is by no means a natural state for digimon, Digimon need battle experience to evolve, humans only make the process easier. Sakuyamon (Renamon's mega level) Appaears as a wild digimon, actually as a boss. ' ' A wild Imperialdramon evolves two times in battle: Lucemon Evolves two times, (again without tamer) Which lead us to the next misconception: Fallacy no3.- Digievolution is just a temporary change Again another misconception from that Darm anime, Digimon started as virtual pets the whole point of this toy was to train a monster to reach the most powerful form, it would be pointless if your critter returns to its child level,''' Digievolution is permanent in manga, virtual pets and Videogames', 'For example Zeromaru, tai's Digimon (yes -Agumon doesn't appear in the manga) is always an Ulforce veedramon, a mega level digimon, also most of the Digimon Npc characters are evolved digimon. '''But the anime wanted to sell more cute little toys so they made Digievolution a temporary super state, to make little digimon more relevant, plus the bigger digimon were harder to animate. ' Tai's Zeromaru is always evolved. Takumi and his Digimon team three Megalevel digimon.8they always in mega state) Fallacy No.4 Digimon tamers only Have one digimon This one used to be correct in the first years of the franchise, but currently there is no an actual limit to the number of digimon you can have, some tamerhave only one, others have 2, 3 or even 20 digimon, even in fhe anime, Xcross war depicts tamers with large digimon teams. Takuto has 2 digimon, Takumi aiba 3, Kirija aonuma 6 digimon, Taiki kudou: 20 digimon Category:Blog posts